Cold as Ice
by Sarcastic-seaotter
Summary: Anna? Why is she here? Why doesn't she understand how easily I could end her life? NO! ((Basically I am terrible at summaries))


**I do not own frozen in any way shape or form. Huge thanks to my lovely Beta~**

The never-ending fear had become her reality, the anxiety looming over her in the shape of a blizzard. Casting sharp flecks into her heart._ You're worthless..._ _Freak... A burden... you hurt the one person who loved you that still lives... Would she still be here if she knew what you had done to her... You could hurt her, Elsa... She's here right now, trying to bring you back...No one loves who you truly are Elsa.._.

Anna's voice barely registered in the overflowing panic that plagued Elsa's very soul. Slamming into her left and right. Snow rushed at the two sisters, buffeting the younger as she attempted to get closer to Elsa. She persisted against the wind,

"We can work this out." She called with such forgiveness and love in her eyes, shoving yet another icy dagger into the blonde's heart. She had been taught to conceal and not to feel she didn't know how her power functioned. She was a train wreck that no one could ever fix.

"I can't control the curse!" She cried out helplessly hoping to drive away her sister. The fears plaguing her heart had made the previous uplifting freedom crash faster than a bird shot in flight. As would a bird she pathetically attempted to regain flight.

"We'll reverse the storm." Anna insisted with a worried edge to her words. Her elder sister possessed a terrorized look to her eyes. A haunting gleam that sunk its claws into her back, an ice dragon cruelly clenching her heart as she realized she would never be free.

"Anna! Please you'll only make it worse!" Elsa wailed as her sister drew closer. _She doesn't know how dangerous I am_! She frantically tried to form a coherent thought. Any sliver was replaced by a vast anxiety that replayed over and over again.

"Don't panic!" The sweet nature of her sister had been the bane of her isolation always hearing the words that had created her living icy hell. "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Repetitive reminders of how she and her sister could never be as close as they had been. Of course she wanted to build a snowman. Anna never stopped being her best friend... In an accidental flick of the wrist that could all come to a halt... she would lose the one person who loved her. The only one who still cared enough to follow her to this frozen wasteland. The ice dragon sunk its claws deeper, pure unadulterated terror leaked into the wounds inflicted upon her already damaged heart.

"There's so much fear!" She exclaimed, spinning on her heel, she turns, seeing the own fear reflected in eyes of blue. The fear rose in her throat like bile as the storm from her heart leaked out into reality forming a blizzard around the heirs of Arendale.

"We'll make the sun shine bright!" Anna declared pushing past the wind and biting snow that battered her slim frame, her cloak billowing in the enormous gusts of wind.

"You're not safe here!" Elsa pleaded, her voice close to breaking under the strain of anxieties pressing at her from all sides along with the wind from her own hand. The wind howled slicing into her flesh, numbing her body until all she felt was pain and fear.

"We can face this thing together!" Stated her younger sister, confident that her big sister would never.. correct that... could never hurt her. She pressed through the growing storm within the castle of ice intent on coming in contact with the one person she had left.

"No!" The blonde felt cornered by her own fear and the fact her own flesh and blood was drawing closer with the very real possibility of hurting her. _Why can't she listen! I could hurt her! I already froze my kingdom and possibly my people and all surrounding kingdoms! I'm a freak! A broken fool! My curse can never be lifted!_

"We can change the winter weather!" The redhead affirmed, pressing through the blinding wind and snow.

Elsa's response was a growing wail as she clutched her head, turning in the swirling mess of the storm inside her heart and inside her mind. The turmoil goading the dragon turning her own power and curse against her. She was no longer 21 and queen of Arendale, she was a frightened 7 year old with too much power to control.

"And everything will be all right." Anna's voice danced above the deafening sound of the wind, her voice meant fear. She couldn't stop even if she tried she didn't know how! Arendale was frozen, innocent people would die, Anna might die. And it was all her fault! Elsa's wail grew in pitch to scream out,

"I CAN'T!"

She released her panic in the form of ice in it's purest form flowing from her hands to every possible direction. Striking Anna in her heart unbeknownst to Elsa...

Her eyes dropped to the intricate ice floor, her world fading away along with the castle of ice. She blinked realizing where she was, frantically bolting back into the never-ending chaos of her own creation.

Wind howled, the world was pure white, the only sound was of snow rushing past Elsa as she fled from Arendale castle. The dragon had cruelly retracted its claws only to return with a firmer grip. He whispered her anxieties, force feeding her the harsh truth of how unnecessary her existence was. The ice queen stopped as she heard another voice that was not the keeper of her turmoil.

"Elsa! You can't run from this this!" Hans appeared no further than 10 feet away from her in the blinding storm. His form was sharp against the swirling snow, an arm in front of his face to try to shield it from the precipitation. Her sister's love had followed her into the gale with no possible way of knowing he could return. Her heart in her throat, Elsa looked to him and begged,

"Just take care of my sister."

Hans drew closer as she turned to sprint off into the labyrinth of snow and wind.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold." The prince staggered towards her, "She said that you froze her heart."

Something snapped in the queen's heart. She couldn't have... All these years of protecting her precious sister from her own broken madness.

"No..." She hoarsely whispered, feeling tears threaten to spill._ Everything I fought for... To protect Anna and the kingdom..._

"I tried to save her," his voice ominous in the storm,"I tried to save her but it was too late..." He continued. "Her skin was cold as ice, her hair turned white."

Th dragon chuckled cruelly purring in a velvety tone to match the voice of Hans as the next words spilled from his lips,

"Your sister is dead... Because of you."

"No..." She felt everything in her heart the storm, the chaos... Fade to nothing... The blinding wind and snow ceased its existence... Nothing mattered! Anna was gone.. Because of her.. She had frozen the only friend she would ever know... _There is no way I can win, I just wish I had been there for all those years. She loved me and I hurt her. How does anything matter anymore... Life's too short to have left her out in the cold alone..._

Her legs buckled under the solid realization. Those blue eyes will never look at her with such love and happiness. Her heart felt as though the dragon released his grip to watch it freeze with the broken feeling of loss. She was alone on the frozen lake the cold seeping into her skin and the cold bothered her for once in her life. Anna's warmth was never to touch her, the smiles laughs and all those years watching from the crack in the door as her dorky little sister grew from gangly to a beautiful young woman. Her heart had been full of pride on that fateful day at the ball.

"NO!"

An achingly familiar voice rang through her misery, followed by the sound of shattering metal. She turned to see Anna standing over her her hand halting the Prince's attempt to slay her.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried, She was solid ice... from her billowing cloak to her opaque eyes glazed in the ice. Softly Elsa cupped the frozen face of her sister. In her last moments she had chosen to save the one who had ended her life...

"No...Please.. No!" a waterfall of tears flowed from her eyes, throwing her arms around the ice that had been the one person she had loved in this world. Muffled cries coming from her lips. It was all her fault. She had killed her sister...

Elsa shot up from her bed, tears running down her cheeks. She looked to see she was indeed at her room in Arendale castle. The wind softly caressed her curtains. Where's Anna? She fled from her room, sprinting down the hall opening the door to Anna's bedroom. Her sister lay peacefully asleep with a soft smile on her lips. Elsa sighed drawing closer she leaned forward pressing her ear to her sister's chest. The soft rhythm of Anna's heartbeat lulled the panic that had grown in her chest. A hand stroked Elsa's hair, she looked up.

Anna with a sleepy smile on her face sat up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Its still beating, I am still here." She wrapped her arms around Elsa, She hadn't realized she had been trembling until she was enveloped in her sisters warm embrace. No matter how many times she had that nightmare sh always needed to check and see if Anna was truly all right.

"I'm sorry," she whispered burying her face into the crook of the redhead's neck. The younger sibling softly rubbed her back and pulled her onto the bed. Elsa curled up next to Anna holding her close.

"I'll be right here." Anna nuzzled her cheek as she watched hr sister drift off to sleep.

"I'll always be right here..."


End file.
